The Legend of Modac Town
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Welcome to the World of Pokemon! This is the tale of three best friends who receive their very own Pokemon, and live out their lives as the trainers that have dreamed of being. Rated T for mild language and romance scenes - but that's later on.


**I was reading my friend Justin's ( ) fanfiction earlier about our own adventures in Pokémon, and let me tell you something - it was fantastic. So fantastic that it inspired me to write my own with the same people (apart from the pokemon choices. Some people go with the same types and what not.) because we all live in the same town, folks. And Brennan _is_ my brother's name.**

**The money, or Pokédollars, will be displayed as euros. Or at least, that's what I think that symbol is..?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****POKéMON!** I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!

**So, without further ado,**

**Welcome to the World of Pokémon!  
**

Chapter 1: Jump In!

A pretty, brown-haired girl sat up slowly in bed, stretching satisfyingly as she basked in the warm sunlight that shone from her bedroom window, her long, velvet curtains casting a green glow around the room. She shook her head, the short brown hair upon it, cropped into a pixie cut, flying in all directions, the light bouncing off each lock. A warm something moved at her feet. The girl rubbed her eyes and leaned forward to pet the creature, its brown fur running between her small fingers.

"Good morning, Eevee." The girl yawned. The Eevee purred at her touch and cooed softly.

The girl opened her greenish-blue eyes and she scanned her bedroom, eyeing all of the posters around her room, some emblazoned with pokéballs, some displaying K-Pop bands of her preference, like BigBang, SHINee or Girls' Generation.

She stood, spreading her white-and-purple floral blankets and making her bed neat. She sat down on the soft thing and looked over at her nightstand, spotting something she had never forgotten about.

She picked up a small, golden pendant and cracked it open with ease. The girl looked inside the necklace and pulled out a picture.

It was of her late father, Derek.

She looked down at the man inside the heart-shaped container and let her blue eyes wander over those of his own. His smile was soft, teeth aligned and pearly-white. The mop of brown hair upon his head was unkempt and yet tidy at the same time, like her own. A single tear rolled down the girl's face and splashed onto the photo as she tucked it away and placed it upon her neck. Eevee responded to her emotions and rubbed her furry brown head against her shoulder for comfort. The girl patted the Pokémon on the head and stood.

She got dressed into her normal attire, a white t-shirt, emblazoning the word 'Love', skinny jeans and a light sweater, tinted blue. She zipped up the sweater and grabbed the doorknob of her room.

The girl walked out her bedroom door, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Megan." Her mother called, smiling warmly.

"Morning, Mom!" Megan responded as she walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and a box of wheat cereal. She poured it into a bowl along with milk and ate at the table, talking with her mother all the while about which starter Pokémon she should choose.

When she was finished, Megan walked over to the front door, grabbing the handle.

But yet, turned around because she forgot something, not like that normally didn't happen.

Megan zipped off to her bedroom and grabbed her blue and white shoulder bag. She stuffed ₤53 into the item and rushed out of her bedroom door.

She put on her knee-length, brown leather boots (but forgetting - _again_ - to zip them up), hugging her mother and walking out the door after saying goodbye to her.

"Happy Fourteenth, Megan. I love you." The woman called after her. Megan stopped at the door, smiling softly at her mother's kindness.

_I love you too._

Megan placed a small hand up to her chin, smiling. _I __just can't wait... _She zipped her boots up and stepped off the porch, new determination coursing through her veins as she stared at the river by her home, the leaves on the trees looking exceptionally lush and green in the morning.

* * *

A 14-year-old, brown-haired boy sat on his bed, rubbing his hazel eyes against the sun through his window and smiled. Today was the day!

He stood, stretching his arms and legs, which had gone stiff from sleeping soundly. He reached a hand to pet the Furret that lay at the end of his bed, who woke up and purred softly at his hand brushing through her fur.

He dressed quickly, feeling too excited to see life as slow. He put on a striped, red-and-white t-shirt and baggy jeans in his haste, pulling on his black socks and red running shoes.

He zipped around his room, collecting everything he needed - pokéballs, potions and such. He grabbed ₤57 from his dresser, then took one last sweeping glance of his room before he left for downstairs.

The place was decorated with posters and pictures of Pokémon - Umbreon, Typhlosion, Arcanine, Entei, Darkrai... Any kind of Fire or Dark type Pokémon you could imagine was pasted onto his beige wallpaper.

His short, dark brown hair glided behind him as he walked down the stairs, excited for what the day had in store.

The boy's thoughts began to wander. He immediately stumbled upon the image of a girl, with short brown hair and a beautiful smile. I_ just can't wait to see her!_

He reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by a strawberry-blonde girl of 18, recognized as the boy's sister, who pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Justin!" She cried.

"JENNA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Justin gasped.

She let go, rubbing the back of her head with a pale hand. Her thick glasses sat at the edge of her nose. "Sorry. Are you ready for today?"

"Hell yeah!" The boy said. He walked briskly to the kitchen, greeting his mother, Audrey, with a smile. His sister followed suit, pulling a box of cereal off of the shelf.

"Morning, Mom." He opened the white cupboard beside her, peering inside for any sign of the delicious food that normally occupied the place.

Justin immediately remembered something.

They had tortilla chips and salsa last night.

If his memory serves correct...

The food wasn't finished.

He opened the fridge door and was greeted by a half-eaten bag of tortilla chips and a glass tray, filled with salsa, green onions, sour cream and cheese.

"YUSSSS!" Justin smiled, pulling the items out of the fridge. his mother rolled her eyes at the notion and walked into the livingroom, turning on the television. All sorts of Pokémon contests were happening today, Audrey was quite the spectator. She used to compete in contests herself until she turned 24, when she had to move to Modac Town, the small town -village, really - in which she lived in now with her husband and two children, Justin and Jenna.

Justin walked to the door of his house by the stairwell, grabbing his bag before he left.

"See you all later!" he exclaimed, hopping down onto the step outside and out into the world.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the white curtains of a 14-year-old boy's room, quaint and decorated with books, posters and photos of his favourite things. He sat up on his twin-sized bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

The boy stood slowly, stretching his arms all the while as he took his glasses from their case on his nightstand and walked over to the window. He shook his head slowly, the black hair that was shaped into what was a curly Afro of sorts swaying with the movement.

He opened the curtains and looked outside, greeted by the silence of the forest that surrounded his house on all sides but one, which was where the road was.

He walked back to his oak dresser, taking out a set of clothes at random. He pulled on a black t-shirt, striped sweater with two shades of grey, and bluejeans that hung to the soles of his shoes at the back. He gathered all of his items that he needed for the day in his backpack, like pokéballs, ₤55, information books and an extra pair of glasses.

You know, just in case.

The boy walked slowly down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen, where he met his mother, who prepped breakfast for the family. He sat down at the kitchen table after greeting his mother with a "Good Morning" and a hug.

"I can't be too long eating this morning, I need to go and meet my friends at Village Square so we can go get our first Pokémon." The boy said to his mother.

"Alright then, Leif, but make sure you eat enough." His mother responded calmly. She placed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Leif, who ate in silence. His mother made her own plate and joined him.

Once he was done, Leif put the plate in the kitchen sink, washing it so his mother didn't have to do it herself, then rushed over to grab his backpack, hand on the doorhandle to the outside.

"I love you, Mom." Leif called back into the house. He walked down to the end of the driveway, looking back into the window and seeing his mother waving at his, tears in her eyes.

* * *

At precisely 12:04, a few friends met at Village Square, determination glittering in all three pairs of eyes.

"Megan!" Leif called out to the only girl in the group. "Happy Birthday!" He threw his hands into the air as if he wanted a sort of hug, but placed them back at his sides before Megan could make a run at him.

"Thanks, I-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Justin cried, pulling Megan into a hug that knocked the wind out of her.

'Help me!' Megan mouthed to Leif, who laughed all the while at the fiasco and smiled at her attempts to break free of Justin's grip.  
He eventually let go and Megan got the chance to run. She sprinted behind one of the brick pillars of the shelter, laughing. She peered around from the corner and eyed Justin, who stared at her intently, the most devious smile she had ever seen upon his face.

"Don't make _me_ hug you." Megan scowled, the pretentious glow still lit in her eyes. At the mention of 'hug', Justin cringed, his arms outstretched, backing up to the picnic bench behind him.

"I think we should all sit down. The Professor should be here in a minute." Leif inquired, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright." Megan sat down on the other side of the bench from Leif, Justin beside her, propping his legs up on the table piece of the bench. Megan glared at him but he paid no mind.

The teens sat for a few minutes, conversing about which Pokémon they wanted the most. The sound of a car pulling into the parking lot behind them made them turn around to see what was happening. Out of the car walked a man wearing a labcoat and carrying a briefcase big enough to hold a small dog.

He walked up to the group of friends and sat beside Leif, placing the briefcase on the bench.

"Good morning, then, children. My name is Professor Sycamore. I'm sure you all know what this is?" The Professor spoke, pointing at the case on the table.

"Yeah." They spoke in unison. Justin took his feet off of the table and sat closer to the briefcase, looking mesmerized. Leif and Megan sat calmly, listening so as to catch whatever the Professor might say.

"Now - the time has finally come for you to choose your first Pokémon. But choose wisely - the creature you pick is your lifelong partner, friend, pet even. Make sure you know their element well."

He opened the briefcase, twelve pokéballs glittering red and white.

Justin chose first. There were three columns of the canisters - the first being Grass, secondly Water and third Fire. Justin already knew the order, reaching his hand over the last column. His hand hovered over the options. The top was Charmander, top-middle Cyndaquil, middle torchic, middle-bottom Chimchar, bottom Tepig.

Justin let his fingers grip the second-last pokéball, smiling at his option. He knew that this Pokémon would be his option.

Next was Leif. The boy was at a loss of words and even actions - he stared at the briefcase for a long moment before reaching out and eyeing the column of Water Pokemon. He wanted to choose Grass, but an earlier conversation at school the day before had made him think differently.

_"Which Pokémon type do you want to use, Megan?" Leif asked._

_"I like Grass. The place that I'm happiest is in a forest, and the colour green is really calming. I like to see myself as a Grass-type trainer." She responded._

_"Oh. I like Grass too, but you can use it instead. I'll just choose Water. I like swimming too, but not as much as the forest..." He scratched the back of his head._

_"No - we can both use Grass, if you want." Megan smiled, looking into his eyes. Justin walked past, stopping in front of Leif._

_"How would you two battle without frustration at the same-type-clashing, though?" He inquired._

_"Yeah, you might be right..." Megan sighed, eyes screwed upward._

_"So Water it is." Leif spoke softly._

Leif let his hand rest on one pokéball. Mudkip. He knew the order that they were in - they were lined by generation. But he had a feeling that he would be happier with Oshawott. He scooped up the ball in his right hand, looking at it as if he were trying to see through and get a glimpse of the Pokémon inside.

Lastly was Megan. She had been deciding all her life which Pokémon she would use, but she had already known that she would go with Grass.

"I think I have an idea..." Megan sighed happily, letting her hand rest on the Johto region Pokémon in the grass column.

She took the ball out of the case, feeling the glossy, polished surface of the pokéball in her pale hands. The sun reflected off the ball as she held it close to her eyes.

All three friends smiled at what they had chosen.

"Everyone happy with what they have chosen?" The Professor smiled warmly, looking between all three teens.

Leif nodded.

"Hell yes." Justin spoke loudly.

"Oh yeah." Megan laughed.

"Then it is settled." The older man smiled. "Open them and see what you have chosen."

Three fingers clicked the button in the middle of their pokéballs at the same time.

One.

Two.

Three.

The sound of rushing water and fire resounded from the crimson red streams that the creatures came out of.

And now, three animals, red, green and blue, stood before the teens, eyes glittering with hope.

**That's the ENNND! Hope you all enjoyed and I will be sure to post more during the week. I will try to have chapter 2 up by Tuesday or Wenesday.**

**So, have a great rest of the long weekend!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
